


Loved Ones

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is just sick and tired of the hurt the world gives her. She loses Henry, then finds Robin. Now she's got Henry, but she's bound to lose Robin. Thankfully, somebody reminds her that someone will always love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this forever ago - and instead, waited for right before the OUaT Season 4 Premiere. Enjoy~

The sheets of her bed are made of the finest silk money can buy. But to Regina, everytime she passes over them, all she feels is gritty, dirty linens, as if she was back in that make-shift tent with Snow.

Her heart cracked and fractured inside of her every minute. Such a new feeling after not having her heart for so long. It hurt so much more than it should've, having it back in and then seeing Robin...Robin, her second chance...and Roland, that little child that looked up to her without a speck of doubt or hatred – watching them embrace that woman with all they had inside of them.

With no speck left behind for Regina.

How silly had she been, thinking that for once – just once – everything in her life would work out. It didn't have to be perfect, just happy. But as much as she plays the hero, in her heart of hearts, Regina concluded that the world would always treat her as a villain.

Regina closed her eyes, turning over and spending all her energy in the movement. A voice – probably her mother's – told her she was being ridiculous and childish. Robin had every right to be surprised and happy at this reunion and for nothing else, for the sake of Roland, he needed to return to her. Even more, he knew that it was her that had separated them in the first place. Who in their right mind would love their lover's murderer? She shouldn't be this distraught over it. For God's Sake, Regina had enacted The Curse twice. She had killed her prized steed, her father, not to mention the other lives she had taken in her pursuit of Snow. She was so much stronger than this.

But what did she have to keep her strong now?

Regina closed her eyes, breathing deep.

“Hi Mom.”

In the big house, silence echoed over the empty rooms. So the sudden chirp surprised Regina – enough to make her jump. Henry sat on the floor by her bed, grinning like a Cheshire.

“Henry...what are you doing here? How'd you get in here? What...what are you doing here?”

“I didn't see you at the party and...after what happened, I thought you might want some company.”

“Oh.” Regina cleared her throat, slowly sitting up. Henry followed her movements, sitting a little straighter as she did. She ran a hand through her hair, using the other one to scrub away the tear tracks left behind. Her eye caught sight of the bright green LED alarm clock on the mantle. It had been 4 hours since the party began. “Henry...what are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“Ah, right. Well, you see, I didn't think I should come empty-handed.” Like a rocket, Henry shot up and grabbed Regina's hand. “Come on!”

Regina physically let Henry drag her out of her bedroom and down the stairs. “Henry, I don't think this is such a good idea. A lot has happened today – you should be asleep by now.” She stumbled a little on the last step and he's still dragging her. “Henry! Be care-”

On the island of the kitchen, a bright, crisp pie sat as if it had been waiting for her. Henry stood beside it, just like the proud son he was.

Regina, for as much as it hurt, thought there were no more tears left to cry. She was wrong as they pricked at the back of her eyes. “Henry...how did you...”

Henry could not stop smiling as he walked about the kitchen. He pulled out plates and knives and forks as he said, “Well...actually, I just went out and bought the apples. Mary Margaret and Granny did the actual baking. And Emma put some cinnamon on the top, if that's okay.” He set them down, his smile lessening in place of anticipation. “Do you like it?”

Regina didn't even know what to say. Her gaze pilfered between the pie and her son. She slowly approached the counter. Though it wasn't cut, she grabbed a fork and scooped out a bite. It was...tasty, so very tasty. She looked at Henry. “Did you use my recipe?”

“Of course I did – who's else would I use?”

Regina focused on the gooey apple in her mouth, else she would've poured out into tears. Still, she pulled forward a smile. “Thank you, Henry.”

Henry's smile was wider than she had ever seen. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his waist tight. “I love you, Mom.” Regina hugged him to her, balancing her chin on his head and letting his words sink in.

They sunk into the cracks of her broken heart and though they didn't heal it, Regina knew that she was a hero. And even more, she was a loved hero.


End file.
